


Monsters

by wallwindow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Mild/Implied Sexual Content, NijiAka being gross parents, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallwindow/pseuds/wallwindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How on Earth is Akashi going to explain to the young lad that his own daddy is the very monster that "attacked" Akashi mercilessly last night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/101064062814/imagine-your-otp-as-parents-of-a-small-child) prompt (please read the story first before checking out the prompt to avoid spoilers~ ^^;;). And yes, I will forever suck at coming up with titles. T_T

“Seiiii, come on, the brat’s dead asleep.”

A gentle tug at his elbow interrupts Akashi from gazing lovingly at the precious child sleeping on the small bed filled with fuzzy multi-colored plush chicks. He has been holding the bedroom’s doorknob and keeping it open for a couple of minutes already as he takes a peek inside silently, his husband-for-five-years-now standing behind him.

Despite Nijimura's tone being suggestive (and Akashi knows exactly what it is suggesting), his willpower to close the door, where hangs a colorful signboard with ‘ _Shuuhei’s court_ ’ written on it, seems to be weakening with each passing second.

He can't help it; having just returned earlier in the afternoon from a five-day business trip has made him terribly miss the innocent boy who helped him survive homesickness by religiously calling him on the phone every lunch break and excitedly squealing ‘Papa!!!’ as soon as Akashi picks up after the first ring.

Sparing the older man a quick glance, he chides softly, "Shuuzou, I told you to stop calling Shuuhei a 'brat'. I’m afraid he might actually grow up to be one if you insist on doing that. And my biggest concern if ever that happens is… I’m quite confident that blonde hair would never suit him."

He marvels over the young angel’s features again and thinks to himself that it’s a lie, the boy will remain absolutely adorable even while donning blonde hair. He will never admit that to Nijimura though.

"Hey! Blonde hair will suit him just fine, he looks just like me after all! And I can call everyone younger than me a 'brat', nobody can stop me."

Akashi knows Nijimura's upper lip has already formed a pout even without looking at him.

He smirks faintly in return, but his gaze is still fixed on the little bundle of joy tucked neatly underneath a rainbow-colored blanket, his head resting on a fluffy tofu-looking red pillow. Yes, even if Shuuhei is only six months away from turning five years old, Akashi will continue to call him their ‘bundle of joy’ forever.

"Ah, but that wasn't what you called me when we were having a sexually stimulating phone conversation before I left my hotel for the airport. What happened to ' _obocchan_ ', Nijimura-san?" he whispers playfully, which results to Nijimura flinching behind him.

"Ack--! Sei! Stop saying embarrassing things, Shuuhei might hear you! And you can call it 'phone sex', okay? Geez, your complicated speech will forever give me migraine no matter how many years pass, really~"

"Oh?"

Akashi now tilts his neck a little to take a careful look at Nijimura and chooses to deliberately ignore the last bits of his comment, "But Shuuzou, you were the one who said he's 'dead asleep', I don’t think he can hear me."

Nijimura proceeds to scowl even harder as his cheeks start to redden and Akashi not-so-secretly takes pleasure in it, he has missed moments like this the most as well.

"Okay, you win, you always win, now can we go to our room? We have a lot of making out-- I mean making up to do."

Akashi chuckles noiselessly at the obviously intentional Freudian slip and turns his body slightly to face Nijimura. He’s amused that his one and only captain can still make him feel like a giddy teenager even if they’re both in their late twenties now.

He finally lets go of the doorknob to put his arms around his senpai's neck and stares at his sharp gray orbs tenderly, "Shuuzou, can we sleep here in Shuuhei's room for tonight? I've been away for days, I have definitely missed sleeping beside him. And I only got to interact with him for a short time upon arriving this afternoon so..."

Nijimura's eyes widen in surprise at the suggestion and he's now glaring at Akashi as if he doesn't know whether to cry or get pissed at his kouhai for tormenting him like this.

Akashi just keeps on staring at Nijimura innocently.

After a few seconds, Nijimura seems to have finally realized that Akashi's only playing hard to get and so proceeds to flick his forehead playfully.

"Hmph, I've slept in his room during all the nights that you were not here, we played together and stuff. He definitely didn’t miss you, so don't sweat it."

Akashi feigns being offended at that and tries to hold back his own pout, "I object. Two days ago, during our regular phone conversation, Shuuhei filed a complaint against you, saying ' _Daddy has been feeding me fried rice for three days now, I miss the treats that you bring home from work, Papa!_ ' I have told you already, haven’t I, Shuuzou? Fried rice is only allowed in this household twice a week at maximum."

Nijimura instantly scoffs at him, he can be annoyingly stubborn when he intends to, "That simply means he misses your money and how you spoil him. And my fried rice is the best, both of you brats should stop complaining."

Akashi is definitely pouting at Nijimura now, but he quickly catches the way Nijimura's eyes twinkle in exchange, as if he has just seen a magnificently endearing sight right in front of him. And before Akashi knows it, he's already being carried by his lover, bridal style.

"W-- wait, Shuuzou--," he protests in embarrassment while clutching onto Nijimura's broad shoulders to avoid falling over. Though he’s fully aware that with how tight Nijimura's holding him close, it would be impossible for him to ever fall down, literally and figuratively speaking.

Nijimura rewards him with a sly grin, "Now let me show you who has truly missed you, Akashi-sama."

The taller guy then starts to take a step away from ‘Shuuhei’s court’; Akashi gulps and stares incredulously at him.

"Ah! Shuuzou, the door--"

"Yes, yes, don't worry, we'll come back later and sleep next to him as you wish. But right now there's an even more important matter you should attend to."

Soon Akashi finds himself being thrown to their king-sized bed by an apparently insatiable Nijimura. The former captain undresses him in a way that seems faster than the speed of light, and he realizes right there and then that Nijimura will not be satisfied until he gets five-days worth of passionate love-making.

Akashi is quick to give in though, he simply loves it when Nijimura gets rougher than usual and becomes much needier like this, because opposite to his stern attitude and being notoriously short-tempered, Nijimura is actually awfully careful and gentle behind closed doors. At least within the first thirty minutes. He would normally ask-- perhaps no less than three times, if Akashi's really _really_ ready before he totally ravishes him and admittedly, there are even times Akashi's the one getting impatient.

But tonight it appears that there's no room for gentleman Nijimura, he gets especially uncontrollable when he has been Akashi-deprived, and the redhead knows he should brace himself for what's about to come. (After all, it has been the longest period they had to spend apart from each other after moving in together.)

Oh, a lot of _coming_ will definitely happen, he foresees.

Even though he’s yet to eliminate his mild jet-lag, Akashi will make sure that he’s able to reciprocate Nijimura's intensity and keep up with the captain’s currently higher-than-ever libido. He never loses, he is absolute after all.

True enough, right after the first round, they’re going at it again and this time Akashi can't help anymore but produce not-so-elegant noises due to tremendous pleasure. At the same time though, he gets worried that they might wake Shuuhei up if they make excessive noise.

To prevent his (lewd) voice from coming out (or at least minimize it), he removes his hand from Nijimura's sweaty hair which he has been pulling for some time now and attempts to bring it towards his mouth. However, Nijimura's reflexes prove to be significantly faster when he's in this state of utmost ecstasy so before Akashi can cover his mouth, Nijimura catches the said hand mid-air and starts sucking hungrily on Akashi’s fingers almost immediately.

Akashi's breath hitches and he tries to move his other hand instead, only to remember that Nijimura has been tightly pinning it beside his head.

He swallows hard and takes a moment to examine Nijimura's flushed face and despite being covered with sweat, Akashi nevertheless finds this man on top of him unfailingly stunning. Nijimura might not be a basketball genius like him and the rest of the Generations of Miracles, but if he'll ever have his own version of being "in the zone", this might probably be it, Akashi’s 100% certain. There's no stopping the raven-haired male now, hence Akashi merely accepts then that all he can do in the meantime is to maintain the tiny self-control left on his system, and firmly shut his mouth to the best of his ability.

However it seems it's also the exact moment when Nijimura decides to give him a particularly deep thrust that brushes right exactly at his most erogenous zone. This ultimately makes all the redhead's already feeble attempts at keeping his mouth closed a complete failure.

"Shu-- Shuuz--- Wa-- Shuuzou---!!"

After what seems like a full basketball match that went into double over-time, Nijimura finally collapses on the bed beside Akashi, sweat dripping from his chin, his entire body covered with scratches and hickeys that have been awarded to him by the Emperor himself.

Akashi's throat, meanwhile, feels sore after screaming " _Shuuzou_ " for at least fourteen times during the whole ordeal. He may have moaned " _Nijimura-san_ " twice in between as well, he's not really sure.

When Nijimura's breathing has evened out, he turns his body a little to look at Akashi, his gray eyes still containing the slightest tinge of lust. He then proceeds to swipe away the dampened red locks that have been plastered on the younger’s forehead rather messily, as well as the tears that have been smeared all around his eyes and cheeks.

"Sei, are you okay?"

Akashi closes his eyes and smiles faintly, leaning into Nijimura’s hand, "Mentally and emotionally yes, physically, not so much."

"Ack-- Sorry, Sei, I basically lost it right there and then," Nijimura sounds honestly apologetic this time, all the ferocity from earlier has obviously subsided by now.

Akashi suppresses a giggle and flutters his eyelids open to return Nijimura's loving gaze, "No need to apologize, it was such a pleasure, Shuuzou. I really missed you a lot."

Nijimura heaves a sigh of relief, locks Akashi into his arms protectively and and kisses his forehead, "I missed you like hell, Sei. Shuuhei, too. During the first night that you were gone, I heard him calling out for me from his room. It seems he had been having a nightmare. He told me that maybe without your good night kiss, monsters are easily able to attack him in his sleep. He says maybe your kiss is like a seal to ward off bad spirits or something. It’s actually super believable, haha!"  
  
Akashi's eyes grow wide with concern, he regrets that he wasn’t around when that happened, "W-- What did you do then?"

Nijimura only smiles at him affectionately and pats his head, just like how he used to whenever he’s impressed with the reports that Akashi presented to him when he was his vice-captain in Teikou, "I told you, right? I've slept beside him during all the nights you were not here at home. I told him that I'm gonna flick the monsters' foreheads and fight them karate-style before they can even enter the room. The nightmares stopped coming during the third night, don’t worry."

Akashi ends up being flooded with various emotions upon being exposed to Nijimura's after-sex smile while uttering those reassuring words. Both his body (which is still sore all over after such strenuous intercourse) and his heart feel exceptionally warm by now and he's afraid he might suffer spontaneous combustion if he'll carry on looking at Nijimura's face.

So instead, he wraps his arms around the taller man’s waist and buries his head on his bare chest; he doesn't mind at the slightest that it's still soaked with sweat, and possibly covered with some stains courtesy of earlier’s multiple climaxes as well.

"Thank you, Shuuzou," he mumbles and eventually falls into a deep slumber, completely forgetting his former intention to spend the night in Shuuhei’s room.

All three of them are free the next day and despite Akashi's muscles still aching to a certain extent, he takes the opportunity to cook _yudofu_ for his dearest boys, much to Nijimura's chagrin. Akashi's preoccupied having his battle in the kitchen counter as Nijimura drinks his cup of coffee at the dining table while reading the newly arrived issue of _Basketball Monthly_ magazine. Even after all these years, Akashi has never discontinued their monthly subscription to it.

Nijimura keeps murmuring to himself between sips of his black coffee and the redhead doesn't mind at all, "Aaah, seems Tatsuya’s brother is really making it big in NBA… and Basketball Monthly’s following his career until now, huh..."

Akashi is currently having an internal conflict with himself if he should already turn the stove off when his sharp ears hear Nijimura putting down his mug and magazine on the table.

"Ooh, the brat's awake. Good morning, little prince."

"Good morning, old man~" Shuuhei greets lazily with his tiny voice and quickly earns a scowl very early in the morning from the aforementioned "old man".

"Oi, oi, what did you say?! I'm just one year older than your papa, hey! Call me 'daddy'!"

It will never fail to entertain Akashi how their child regularly switches from calling Nijimura "daddy" to "old man", he slightly wonders if there's any particular trigger for him to say “old man” or when to call out “daddy”.

Akashi finally decides to turn the stove off and walks towards the dining table to greet Shuuhei, their most valuable treasure.

"Shuuhei, good morning," he smiles at him as sweetly as possible and his heart skips a beat when he sees the boy hugging the duck stuffed toy he has bought for him from his trip.

Shuuhei suddenly looks alarmed upon spotting him though, "Ah!! Papa!"

He hurriedly runs toward Akashi, puts the duck plushie on the floor, then clings to his left leg tightly, causing the two fathers to exchange looks of confusion.

Akashi starts to worry if something bad has happened so he untangles Shuuhei’s arms from his leg, clasps his small shoulders and kneels down beside him. There are only two people in the world who can make Akashi fall to his knees, and that would be his husband when he's pleasuring him, and his son if he needs to be on the same level as him.

"Shuuhei, is something the matter?" asks Akashi, his anxiety clearly evident on his voice even though he's trying to keep himself calm.

Shuuhei shakes his head but looks directly at Akashi's red eyes, his own tiny ruby ones fully alert and he somehow looks very troubled.

"Papa! Are you okay?? Did the monster attack you last night??"

Akashi only blinks in utter bewilderment, "E-- eeh...? Not really? Uhm...?"

Akashi shots Nijimura a questioning look but the latter just shrugs and continues to watch them with intrigue as he resumes to empty his mug of hot coffee. Akashi then decides to ask the child for more details out of curiosity.

"I’m fine, don’t worry. But why would you think that, Shuuhei?"

“Well...” Shuuhei starts to knit his hands together shyly, “during the times I had nightmares, I repeatedly called out for daddy too. So he can flying kick the monsters away. So last night I thought…”

Akashi's initially anxious face has been replaced entirely with a horrified expression, his eyes enlarge comically and his jaw almost drops to the carpeted floor.

How on Earth is Akashi going to explain to the young lad that his own _daddy_  is the very monster that " _attacked_ " Akashi mercilessly last night?

Aside from this particular matter, even without witnessing it himself, the scion is perfectly aware that Nijimura has just sputtered his coffee all over the table, probably wetting the new magazine he has been reading and staining the expensive plaid tablecloth Akashi has just purchased from his recent out-of-the-country trip.

Shuuhei then turns to run towards Nijimura who’s now choking violently, tiptoes to reach his daddy's back then starts patting it with his tiny hand, “Eew, daddy so gross~!”

As soon as Akashi overcomes the shock of finding out that their son has overheard the sex noises he made last night (perhaps during that particular moment when he was riding Nijimura-- he clearly remembers that his voice must have been three octaves higher than usual that time as he called out " _Shuuzou_ " repeatedly), he fishes out his cellphone from his pocket with trembling hands, calls the housekeeper and instructs her to contact a soundproofing installation service for their master bedroom as soon as possible.

He doesn't care that today's a Sunday, having them come over within the day is an absolute order.

**Author's Note:**

> Uwuuuuuuuuu parent!NijiAka makes me weak, I just had to write this~~~ (*A*) Please don't ask where Shuuhei-chan came from ~~(but if you must really know, he's a gift from heaven)~~ ~! It's also my first time to write implied sex this way so I'm sorry if I portrayed it in a totally wrong way. orz
> 
> I hope you like this gross fic though! Feedback will be appreciated! ^^v


End file.
